pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warfield
The Warfield is the first area in Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet. Area Plot Olimar lands here when he comes back to the planet during the events of the game. At first, he cannot land because of the numerous Pikmin fighting each other. He goes over to a nearby safe area and lands, when 5 red pikmin suddenly run up to him and join him. Unfortunately, this draws a small group of the corrupt Black Pikmin to his area. After dealing with them in a little tutorial, the red pikmin point to the nearest onion, only a few paces away from the landing zone. With the war between Black and Red pikmin still raging on, Olimar and his Pikmin sneak over to the Onion, which convieniently has a few pellet posies growing near it. Within seconds, Olimar has 15 red pikmin under his control. At the same time, the war in the center of the area clears out, with only a few wounded pikmin from both sides remaining. Olimar decides to help the straglers, and while the reds are carried back to the onion to get healed, the black pikmin are taken to the onion, and spat out as a red pikmin seed. Curious, Olimar scans the new red pikmin, which reveals that it is a perfectly normal pikmin that was injected with a virus that seems to fade away in an onion. With this knowledge, Olimar goes back to the ship as the sun sets behind him. The next day, Olimar and his Pikmin venture into the Crimson Hole, which serves as the tutorial for caves, and they come back with a computer chip, which now lets Olimar communicate with Hocotate. Hocotatian Scientists ask him to bring back specimens of beasts for research. From now on, Olimar can throw a net on top of an enemy that has low health to capture it and bring it to Piklotopia, where it is stored. Also, the chip contains map data for Waterfall Lake, making the location accessable. Olimar and the Pikmin travel to this location the next day. Geography The Warfield is a relativly plain area that appears to be at the bottom of a canyon. Subarea 1: Landing Zone The Landing Zone is on an elevated platform. It looks like the Pikmin tried to make little tents here. It is one of the few areas with foliage besides Pellet Posies. Subarea 2: Warzone The Warzone takes up most of the area, and is mainly rocky. Enemies of many types roam around here. A few elevated areas much like the landing site are scattered around. Subarea 3: Anthill Near the Landing Zone is a small anthill. A ton of Sheargrubs live here, so use caution. Around the hill there are some cans and bottles, which need to be used to reach the Gooey Cavern (Read Weather section). Subarea 4: Ruins This subarea is between the Landing Zone and the River. It is a set of egyptian ruins on top of a square platform. Stone enemies patrol this area. It is where the Grit Grotto is. Subarea 5: River The River is located at the northernmost section of the area. Water enemies, such as Water Dumples, reside here. Small palm trees grow, and Crimson Candypop Buds grow in a small patch of grass. In order for Pikmin other than blues to reach the other side, there must be a sandstorm. However, a bridge can be built when you get over there, but it is blocked by an electric gate. Subarea 6: Cliffs Beyond the River is an area with many tall cliffs. Yellow Pikmin are required to get to the top, where the Cliff Cave is. Caves * Crimson Hole- Boss: None * Grit Grotto- Boss: Burrowing Snagret * Gooey Cavern- Boss: Goolix * Cliff Cave- Boss: Armored Cannon Beetle * Dark Cave- Boss: King Smoky Bulblax Enemies * Red Bulborb * Dwarf Red Bulborb * Water Dumple * Sandy Burrow-nit * Black Pikmin * Stone Bulborb * Dwarf Stone Bulborb * Female Sheargrub * Male Sheargrub * Swooping Snitchbug Weather The Warfield has three states of wheather: Sunny, Rain, and Sandstorm. Weather Changes Rain- The entire center area floods, leaving only the elevated areas accessable. Some of the cans and bottles float to the surface, and can be used as platforms and boats. The only way to reach the Gooey Cavern is by the makeshift boats, because it is normally too high to reach. Sandstorm- Vision is bad in a sandstorm, and most enemies are gone. Only the Sandy Burrow-Nits and the Stone Bulborbs remain. The river dries up, allowing access to the cliffs. As such, it is the only way to reach the Cliff Cave, as yellow pikmin are needed to get to the top. Category:Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet Category:Areas